1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to transmittal of data from a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an alternative use of a standard LCD screen for transmitting bit transmission data to an optical receiver.
2. Background Information
LCDs are widely used to display alphanumeric characters and other information. Typically, LCDs are used to communicate information in human readable format. However, this is a very inefficient method for transmitting information from system to system. It is especially inefficient, for example, when it is desired to transmit the displayed information for further processing or storage. One convenient manner for transmitting the displayed information is to do so optically and capture the information at a receiver by taking a picture of the display. However known apparatus and methods for doing this are limited by the few numeric or other characters that are shown on the LCD display, resulting in a limited amount of information able to be transmitted. A need exists for communication apparatus and methods that can optically transmit information from an LCD more efficiently, reliably and cost effectively.